


Day 5 | Confession

by Khunfused



Series: khunbamweek2020 [5]
Category: Tower of God
Genre: Bam is so damn whipped it hurts, Bam is touch-starved, Day 5, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective Bam, khunbamweek2020, like he's so in love ive never felt so single in my life until i edited this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khunfused/pseuds/Khunfused
Summary: A small smile curled on Bam's lip as he watches Khun, frowning deeply and his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Khun must've noticed it as he immediately scowls. "Why are you smiling? I'm still mad at you, you brat"Bam laughs heartily, staring at his face, unscathed and healthy. "I'm just glad you're not hurt"Khun pinches his cheek, making Bam wince in pain. "Well, I'm not! You think I'm happy constantly hiding in the lighthouse while you're out there risking your life?"
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Series: khunbamweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837225
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Day 5 | Confession

**Author's Note:**

> #khunbamweek2020 Day5

"Bam for fuck's sake, stick to the fucking plan!" Khun raged as he slammed the door close, pushing Bam to the bed.

"Endorsi was about to get hit, Khun" Bam explained rather calmly, trying not to agitate the bluenette any further.

Khun let out a heavy sigh, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "For God's sake Bam, don't you have faith in us? Do we look that weak for you?"

Bam knows it's the anger that's talking right now, so he tries not to get annoyed. "Khun, please you're hurting my arm"

Khun's eyes widened as he realized he was gripping Bam's wounded arm tightly. "Shit, I'm sorry"

He went back tending the wounds again, Bam lied, it doesn't hurt at all. He can't even feel the pain, too numb and tired for his brain to process all the major cuts and wounds all over his body as Khun tries to heal him. Bam just wanted an excuse to switch the topic before Khun yells at him again, and tell him how reckless he was for jumping in front of Endorsi and get a direct hit of the shinsu.

A small smile curled on Bam's lip as he watches Khun, frowning deeply and his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Khun must've noticed it as he immediately scowls. "Why are you smiling? I'm still mad at you, you brat"

Bam laughs heartily, staring at his face, unscathed and healthy. "I'm just glad you're not hurt"

Khun pinches his cheek, making Bam wince in pain. "Well, I'm not! You think I'm happy constantly hiding in the lighthouse while you're out there risking your life?"

"No, but you can't just fight on the front lines Khun, you're a lightbearer," Bam said like it's basic arithmetic.

"I know that Bam, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you," Khun told him, wrapping the bandage around his bruises.

Bam sagged against Khun, resting his head on his shoulder.

Blood still smeared all over Bam's body, including his clothes which were tattered and ruined. Khun seemed to not mind the blood getting over his clothes but he did still scold him as he wasn't able to properly tend the other wounds with the position they were in.

"Bam, I can't look at your injuries properly," said Khun.

"Just let me stay like this for a while" Bam murmurs, earning him a sigh from the brunette.

"You're also ruining my carpet and bed" He complained, yet he doesn't push Bam anyway instead, he just put his hand on his back.

Bam smile against his shoulder, eyes fluttering close as he felt the warm fondle of Khun's hand.

He felt at home after a long day of battle. Khun's rare and warm embrace was what makes every battle worth it, it gives Bam excuses to hold him close. He wasn't blind, he knew he likes the bluenette. No, he _loves_ Khun, long before he realizes those feelings. It was always there, lingering in his heart, waiting to be declared after the long years of harboring it inside.

Bam pulled away and admires him close, how those glacier eyes were ice-cold, that they knew no warmth and never shared loved but that's where he's wrong. Khun was anything but cold, behind those electrifying blue eyes were warmth and more emotion– a bittersweet melody strung over the last rays of a summer sky. The sky always reminds Bam of Khun, how they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue.

God, he loves him so much.

_Do you love me too? Just as much as how I love you?_

He wanted to ask him, he wanted Khun to know how much he means the world to him. How he'd let the whole world burn just to keep him safe. Power? Authority? Godliness? He wants none of those, he finds no value of these things if Khun isn't there by his side.

"Bam?"

His voice was also one of the many things he loves about Khun. How warm and gentle it sounds whenever Khun calls out his, how that usually uncommitted and fierce tone as he barks orders, would just turn to a conciliatory, soft-spoken yet powerful enough to send chills through your body. Would it be selfish of him to ask Khun to always stay like that? To be vulnerable in front of him?

"Khun I-I.." Bam gulped, feeling the words stuck inside his throat.

_Speak dammit!_

Bam could feel his own heart hammering against his chest, heartbeat echoed in his ears and It beat so loudly that it seemed to want to escape his chest.

"I love–"

"Blue turtle! Black turtle!"

They saw Rak burst through the door and tackle both of them. Bam could hear Khun groaning in annoyance as he tried to push Rak away from them.

"You damn Gator! Get off! How many times have I told you to knock!?" Khun yelled loudly.

Bam was fortunate enough to escape and just enjoyed as his best friends bicker and fight again before he lets out a sigh.

_Maybe next time.._

_~_

After a few days, Khun is one who got hurt instead. Bam immediately dashed at where Khun is the moment he heard the news from Shibisu.

"Khun!? Are you alright?!" Bam asked frantically, panicking when he saw his tattered shirt, covered with crimson blood.

_Is it his..?_

"I'm fine Bam.." Khun offers him a comforting smile, as he gestures at the firefish spiraling around him.

Bam narrowed his eyes, as he walked past everyone who was now staring at them. His hand suddenly comes up to his neck, he was warm– which is quite concerning since Khun's temperature was usually cold. Khun flinches, fighting down the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm fine Bam," Khun says, eyes darting away from his gaze.

Bam heard Endorsi scowl.

"He's not fine, that blue-haired bastard died!"

_What?!_

"Endorsi!" Khun yelled, glaring at her before he slowly turns his attention back to Bam.

And he doesn't look pleased.

"You _died? Again_?"

Everyone could feel the heavy tension between the two, making everyone shuffle and fidget nervously. An angry Bam was something you wished would never occur if you're around. His team immediately took the chance to escape before they get involved.

"U-Uh, we're just gonna go" Shibisu stuttered, and scuttled away along with everyone, leaving Khun and Bam alone on the corridor.

"Those bastards.." Khun cursed under his breath, as he watches them leave him alone with a ticking time bomb.

"What happened to _'_ Stick to the plan', Khun? Is it only applied to me? Hm? Is that how it works?" Bam questioned, as he glares at him.

"Well I had to improvise on the spot, it's not like I wanted to jump right to my death" Khun sarcastically replied, and he internally cringed, regretting his words when he saw Bam looks at him, mouth pressed in a tight line.

"Is it that easy for you? To throw your life like that?" Bam could hear his voice break as he asks him.

"I'm doing all of this for your sake, Bam" Khun's voice was strained, trying to suppress the growing anger.

"I never asked for it, Khun! If I knew all of this would endanger you, I would've never allowed this to happen!" Bam snapped.

Bam felt his body trembling, from the excruciating fear and anger forming inside him. How many times does he have to witness die, or get a near-death experience again? Twice? Five times? How many does it have to be before it stops?

Bam doesn't want this dreadful feeling dwelling inside of him, this constant fear that someday Khun will leave him behind. He doesn't want this sinking and painful feeling whenever he realizes Khun might die because of him– how he'd most likely sacrifice himself for Bam willingly. He doesn't want that.

"The firefish is here with me Bam, you don't have to get so worked up about it every time" Khun argued, as he pulls Bam's hand from his neck.

"That thing makes you reckless, Khun! You don't even like fighting on the front lines!"

Khun shuts his eyes close momentarily. "I don't! But I'm sick of watching you bleeding and almost dying every time I see you Bam! Do you think I like playing a hero? No!"

Bam's eyes widened as he watches him. "Khun.."

Khun sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I hate seeing you like this Bam. I hate how you always have to carry every single burden, every pain, I'm– We're here _.. I'm here_ "

Bam's heart wrenches as he gazes over him. Ther anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered soldier randomly throwing out grenades, scared for his life, lonely, desperate. They're just the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm just–" Scared, afraid, terrified. Bam wanted to tell him, pour every pent up emotion he's been suppressing for years. How much he loves him. How he wanted nothing but to keep him close and safe in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you, Khun– not again. I've already lost you once, I can't afford to lose you again" Bam looked so vulnerable, the Slayer Candidate feared by half of the population inside this Tower, looked so small and frail it's unbelievable.

"You're not going to lose me again Bam" Khun assured.

_You can't promise that you can't and you know it_

Bam wondered If this was the right time. He doesn't know what will happen tomorrow, nor the day after. All he knows that blood will be shed, lives will be lost, and destruction will come once more. Bam might not even be lucky this time.

Bam reaches his hand up to his cheek, his thumb trailing gently on his cheekbones, caressing the unscathed smooth skin tenderly. He could feel his silvery-blue hair, silky and soft against his fingertips. Khun slightly leans onto the touch, eyes shut close, and a soft smile curls on Bam's lips as he watches him.

_I love you so much, it hurts_

"Promise me something.." Bam murmurs, only for him, and the man who holds his heart could hear.

Khun hummed in response, lips curled into a small yet sad smile.

"Don't ever leave me again, not now or ever. Just stay, please" Bam begged, he bit his lips as he looked at him, pained and hopeful.

"You know I would never leave you voluntarily, Bam. If I could, I'd stay by your side until the end" That's not enough, no it's never enough. Bam wants him to stay– forever. Is it too selfish for him? Is he being unrealistic?

Khun noticed it, and he chuckles softly, patting his head like a child.

"I'm here Bam, I'm okay"

Bam's lips quivers. "I-I.."

_I love you_

"I care about you

Fuck, why can't he say it?

Khun nods fondly. "I know"

"I'd sacrifice myself for you"

"I know".

"I love– I-I.."

"Come here, will you?" Khun pulls him into his arms, and Bam buried his face in the crook of his neck, holding him tight.

Bam could slowly feel himself melt in his arms. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. He sunk into the warmth of his side, his hug was a rare and simple enough gesture - affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of love. Khun rarely shows affection, but it seems like he doesn't mind giving Bam– which got the brunette pondering what the bluenette truly feels about him.

"I always get these nightmares you know, all were in a different time and places, but there's one thing that remains the same" Bam confesses to him.

"What is it?"

Bam gulps, the sinking feeling in his chest was back again.

"You"

He went quiet, and the silent stretches put even further. Bam could feel his embrace getting tighter, his stomach fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against Khun.

"Oh.." Khun breathes out.

Bam sucks in a sharp breath. "You were always there in my dreams, every single one of them. No matter where or when, and you–"

Bam inhales, biting his lips before speaking. "You were laying there, motionless and I-I tried to get closer you but it won't let me"

Bam didn't even notice a tear trailing down on his face. "It's always the same, and I couldn't save you in every single one of them. I was too weak"

"You're not weak Bam.." Khun told him softly.

"And I'm here okay? I'm alive, hell I'm hugging you myself right now" Khun jokes, earning him a laugh out from Bam.

"I'm not leaving you okay? I promise"

Bam felt a tug in his heart when he heard him.

"I love you" Bam blurts.

"W-What?" Khun pulls them apart, yet his hands gripped his shoulders and eyes widened in surprise.

"I love you, more than anything. I wanted to tell you back then but–"

"Wait, Bam slow down–"

"I just want to tell you okay? Please, let me" Bam interrupted, looking straight at his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me your answer now.. I just want you to know how much I love you"

Bam smiles at him while Khun could only stare, taken back at the sudden confession. Then his eyes soften, and Khun lets out a heartily laugh, earning him a confused look from Bam.

"You never fail to surprise me, you know that?" Khun says, cupping his cheeks.

"Khun..

Khun laughed again, Bam's cheeks were slightly squished between his hands. "You better come back to me tomorrow to hear my answer"

Bam's eyes brightened. "I promise"

Khun slowly leans in, pressing a long yet soft kiss on his forehead while Bam closes his eyes. He pulls away, caressing Bam's face with a fond smile.

"Can I get another one?" Bam asks, pouting childishly.

"Come back and I'll give you more"

Then the day came, and the day after. Bam didn't come back, and Khun could only wish how he should've told Bam he loves him a lot sooner– now all that's left was the broken promise the man he loves vowed to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved past my Kill Khun Agenda now.


End file.
